Taka's bad day
by AquaRing
Summary: gimana kalo Taka, salah satu Ace Teikoku ketimpa sial? kena... cegukan misalnya?  warn! slight YamaTaka... no like no read! RnR please? disclaimer: dun own Eyeshield21! abal, gaje, typo bagai kismis!


Seorang pria... Err... Remaja sekitaran 17 tahun dengan rambut perak nan lemut bak sutra, kulit kecoklatan ala orang asia sedang menatap kosong ke arah apa saja yang ada di depannya. Sembari diselingi dengan...

"Hic"

Remaja malang itu entah ditimpa apa hingga dia mengalami musibah yang cukup mengganggu. Cegukan.

-flashback-

Pagi yang cerah di ruang makan asrama Teikoku

Taka Honjo, salah satu pemain ace dari tim Teikoku Alexanders baru saja selesai mandi dan sekarang bersiap untuk sarapan.

Dengan rambut basah yang menjutai ke muka, kaos yang hampir ngepres dengan badan sixpack-nya *author ditabok* tak lupa handuk yang masih terkalung di pundak, Taka mulai menuyusun roti, selada, daging asap, de-el-el hingga membentuk gunung sadwich komplit setinggi hampir 30 sentimeter.

Segera Taka mengambil posisi tempat duduk kesukaannya, pojokan membelakangi pintu masuk. Tanpa banyak blah-blah, langsung dinikmati gunung sandwich-nya dengan elegan. Dia nggak sadar kalo Heracles baru masuk ke ruang kantin tersebut hingga...

"Pagi Taka! Bwahahaha" (jangan tanya kenapa ketawanya Heracles mirip ketawanya Otawara) sapa Heracles dengan tabokan yang super yahud di punggung Taka saat ia sedang berusaha menelan potongan pertama sandwich-nya.

-end flashback-

Dan inilah hasilnya! Orang se-perfect Taka Honjo kena Cegukan yang samasekali nggak smart!

Tapi kalo dipikir-pikir, masih untung dah dia nggak mokad... Sayang banget kalo orang secakep Taka mati keselek. Nggak smart banget.

Dan sekarang, otak cemerlang Taka sedang sibuk-sibuknya mikirin cara buat ngilangin cegukannya. Tapi, karena keburu latian pagi, tak ada satupun 'cara penghilang cegukan' yang dicobanya.

-waktu latihan pagi-

Taka yang masih cegukan tidak tenang ikut latihan pagi. Dada dan perutnya sibuk naik turun menahan cegukannya. Walhasil, jadilah dia duduk manis di bench sambil terus menahan cegukannya.

Tapi, tentu saja anak-anak Teikoku nggak ada yang bodoh. Mereka segera saja sadar kalo Taka bertingkah aneh dari tadi pagi dan sekarang nggak ikut latian pula.

"Hey, Taka! Tampang lu kok pucat gitu?" Sapa Archiles dengan 'pukulan kecil' di punggung Taka.

Nggak bales. Hanya mengumpat sedikit dalam hati.

"Emm... Ngomong dong Taka. Siapa tau kita bisa bantu..." Karin dengan baik hati menawarkan bantuan.

Dirrect Death glare

"Hieee" karin langsung ngumpet di belakanhnya Yamto yang baru datang

Dilain pihak, Yamato hanya melempar tatapan hitam muram tanpa ekspresi seakan ia ada di dunia lain (baca: dunia emo). Semua yang melihatnya, bahkan Karin yang lagi ngumpet di belakangnya lagsung ketakutan.

"Ya-Yamato...?" Akhirnya, Taka yang ketakutan buka mulut. "Hic" tambahnya kemudian. Semua pemain Teikoku Alexanders lang sung menoleh padanya.

Karin langsung memegangi perutnya dan menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Berusaha menahan tawa. Archiles sudah ketawa tak terkendali. Heracles malah udah gulung-gulung di lapangan sangking gak kuat nahan ketawa.

Death glare

Hening

"Ahem" Heracles membuka pembicaraan. "Jadi, kau cegukan ya." Katanya tanpa rasa bersalah dan tanpa mengacuhkan death glare Taka.

'Padahal dia yang membuatku jadi begini' batin Taka. Dia nggak merespon pertanyaan Heracles.

"Hmm… aku sih nggak tau banyak soal cegukan. Paling juga minum air. Nih, dicoba!" usul Karin yang sudah pulih dari ketakutannya sembari menyodorkan botol air mineral merek –piip- (sensor. Dilarang nyebut merek di FF! XD)

Langsung disambarnya botol air yang dikasi Karin dan dihabiskan dalam 3 teguk.

Dalam 10 detik berikutnya…

"Hic" Masih cegukan "Karin, ap- hic- apa kau yakin –hic- begitu saja?"

"mmm…" sambung Archiles. "kalau gue yang cegukan, kepala gue taroh dibawah, kaki diatas sampe cegukannya ilang." Usul Archiles seolah hal kayak gitu gampang dilakuin.

Taka secara otomatis berteriak "NO WAY! Hic"

Heracles yang dari tadi pasang tampang mikir angkat bicara. "Aku sih, belum pernah cegukan. Jadi aku nggak tau cara ngilangin cegukan."Anggota Teikoku sweatdrop. "tapi, kita bisa minta bantuan anak-anak Kanto*. Bagaimana menuurut kalian?"

Akhirnya, semuanya setuju minta bantuan teman-teman dari kanto. Karena Karin yang punya paling banyak nomer telpon anak-anak Kanto dan punya paling banyak pulsa plus gratisan, jadi dialah yang nelpon.

Mulai dari Kyoshin Poseidon. Kakei.

Tuut. Tuut. Tuut. "Nghaa~~ halo? Shun Kakei's speaking" jawab suara di seberang line telpon.

"K-Kakei? Suaranya kok Mizumachi?"

"Kakei speaking. Ada perlu apa pagi-pagi begini, Karin?" suara di seberang line telpon berubah jadi suaranya Kakei. Samar-samar terdengar suara Mizumachi yang ngebet pengen nerima telpon (note: Mizu ha-pe-nya rusak gara-gara lupa nggak dikeluarin dari kantong pas renang)

"Kakei! Kok Mizumachi bisa ngomong bahasa Inggris gitu? Ah, bukan ding! Kakei tau cara ngilangin cegukan?" Karin to the point.

"cegukan ya… hmm… kalo Mizumachi cegukan sih, biasanya ku gantung terbalik (SADIS!). Halusnya, kepalanya dibawah sampai-"

"NO WAY!" Tuut… Hp hampir dibanting Taka. Ni orang mau bunuh dia apa?

Selanjutnya Bando Spiders. Akaba Hayato.

Karin yang masih shock nyawa Hp satu-satunya hampir melayang muali mencet-mencet tombol hape-nya lagi.

"Fuu. Halo? Akaba Speaking." Jawab suara merdu dari seberang line telpon. Terdengar juga suara Kotaro yang lagi mencak-mencak (?) waktu tau Akaba dapet telpon dari cewek.

"Akaba! Akaba tau nggak cara ngilangin cegukan?" Tanya Karin cepat-cepat sambil lirik-lirik kearah Taka. Sapa tau Taka bakal mencoba 'membunuh' Hp-nya lagi.

"Fuu… aku sih, dengerin music Hard Rock dengan volume pol sambil minum teh. Atau bisa juga—Kotaro, hentikan! Nanti hape-ku mati kemasukan air! Sudah ya Karin. Kasian Hape-ku. Bye." Akaba, yang ternyata lagi di pemandian air panas dengan rambut merah basah yang jatuh di depan matanya yang merah nan indah dan—(Raito: woy! Dah OOT tuh!) (Rune mimisan). Jezz. Akaba langsung menutup teponnya.

"Taka, kata Akaba—" Karin langsung berhenti ngomong setelah liat ekspresi wajah Taka yang dengan jelas seakan tertulis di jidatnya dengan format Arial black yang di bold tulisan "SAMPAI MATI PUN NGGAK AKAN KUCOBA!"

Langsung ke target selanjutnya. Deimon Devil Bats. Mamoi Anezaki.

"Halo? Anezaki speaking." Jawab suara lembut nan keibuan di seberang line.

"Anezaki-san, kamu tahu cara menghilangkan cegukan?" Tanya Karin yang sudah berdiri kira-kira 5 meteran dari Taka dengan kaki gemetaran sangking takutnya.

"hmm… ada beberapa cara sih… Pertama, coba makan gula satu sendok ditelan langsung atau kue sus satu buah sekali makan (ngaco)."

Karin langsung melirik ke arah Taka. Tulisan yang bahkan non-exist dijidatnya berganti menjadi 'ELU MAU BUNUH GUE?'. "emm… Anezaki-san, yang lain ada?" katanya cepat-cepat.

"Ditakut-takutin!" setelah Mamori mengatakan idenya, terdengar dia berteriak-teriak dengan orang dibelakangnya disusul dengan ketawa setan. "tunggu kurang lebih 10 menit ya!" line telpon diputus.

-sepuluh menit kemudian-

Sudah hampir 2 jam cegukan Taka nggak mau berhenti. Hampir putus asa, tiba-tiba ada helicopter dengan merek Kaiba Corporation (hah! Gak mungkin lu bisa ngancem presedir Raikou Corp.!) tiba di lapangan amefuto Teikoku. Ketika pintu heli itu terbuka…

"Ha-hic- Ha—SETAAANNN!" Taka langsung lari bersembunyi dibelakang Yamato yang masih emo-emonya setelah melihat seorang… err… sesosok mahluk bertelinga runcing… enggak ding! Semuanya runcing! Matanya, telinganya, bahkan giginya taring semua!

Raja neraka itu membawa serta penikut-pengikutnya yang seperti habis pesta besar menghancurkan desa… atau lebih mirip abis kalah tawuran. Dengan muka yang berdarah-darah, mereka berjalan mendekati Taka tang masih sembunyi di belakangnya Yamato.

"emm…emm… Taka-san… ini Cuma kami kok." Terdengar suara kecil tak berdosa(?) dari salah satu pengikut raja neraka yang berdarah-darah. Ternyata itu Sena.

"Betul MAX! ini juga Cuma saos barbeque yang dibawa Kurita-senpai pas nglawan Hakushu MAX!" lanjut monyet, eh, Monta negan semangat MAX! :D

Dar! Dar! Dar! "kalian cebol sialan kenapa malah nyapa kayak gitu! Dasar bego!" dengan kejamnya si Raja Neraka menembaki bawahannya yang tingginya kurang dari satu setengah meter.

" oh, kalian dari Deimon toh… Hic…" kata Taka yang ternyata masih cegukan.

Pasukan dari neraka langsung lesu. "kami pikir dengan menakut-nakuti Taka-san, cegukannya bakal berhenti…"

"sudah-hic- sudahlah… nanti juga berhenti." Ucap Taka dengan senyum mengembang diantara cegukannya.

"heh, kutu buku sialan (lupa julukannya Taka), kenapa kau nggak minta tolong anak Ojo? Nih, coba telpon Shin!" dengan kasar, Hiruma melempar salah satu dari 200 hape-nya yang langsung ditangkap dengan catch super Taka.

Ojo White Knight. Seijuro Shin.

Tuut… Tuut… Tuut… DOOR! Terdengar ledakan dari seberang line dialnjutkan dengan suara perempuan "nomor yang anda tuju baru saja meledak. Silahkan coba lagi kalau nomor tujuan anda sudah diganti yang baru."

Dengan putus asa Taka memencet-mencet nomer telpon Skuraba.

"Sakuraba speaking! Halo Taka." Sapa Skuraba ramah.

"Sakuraba-hic- kau tahu cara-hic- menghilangkan-hic- cegukan?" Tanya Taka sambil berceguk-ceguk ria.

Dari seberang line, terdengar Skuraba berteriak-teriak sebelum melanjutkan " kata Shin, kalau cegukan, minum aja susu. Nanti juga berhenti. Ah, sudah ya Taka! Bye!" line pun diputus.

Wajah Taka langsung pucat pasi. Dia paling benci yang namanya susu.

"bagaimana kutu buku sialan? Shin bilang kau harus minum susu kan? Coba sekarang!" kata Hiruma sembari mengeluarkan botol susu entah dari mana.

"NO WAY!" Taka menolak sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"cih! Hoi, Emo sialan!" Hiruma teriak-teriak manggil Yamato. Setelah orangnya mendekat, Hiruma membisikkan sesuatu. Wajah Yamato langsung penuh dengan gliter(?)

"well, Taka. Sebaiknya kau turuti saja apa kata Shin." Kata Yamato dengan tidak sabar.

Taka geleng-geleng

"Nggak ada salahnya mencoba kan Taka?"

Masih geleng-geleng

"kalau begitu, lakukan dengan caraku." Yamato langsung menyambar botol susu yang ada di tangan Hiruma dan meminumnya hingga ¼ bagian. Setelahnya, ia berjalan mendekati Taka yang sudah kepepet tembok ruang klub dan nggak bisa mundur lagi.

Saat itu, dalam beberapa detik yang terasa bagai berjam-jam, Taka bisa merasakan bibirnya menempel dengan Yamato dan semua mata tertuju padanya. Saat itu juga, seteguk cairan putih menyebalkan (Author juga nggak doyan susu kok) melewati kerongkongannya.

Ketika Yamato perlahan bergerak menjauh, Taka sadar apa yang sedang terjadi dan mukanya langsung berubah warna seperti tomat yang kelewat merah.

"Y-Yamato!" Cuma itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Taka. Hingga satu… dua… tiga menit berikutnya tanpa satupun cegukan…

"A-aku sembuh!" Taka langsung memeluk orang yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya (Yamato)

"Oh." Muka anggota Teikoku plus Deimon yang ada dilapangan itu langsung ikutan merah (terutama Sena)

Masih dengan muka membara, Taka menjadikan hari ini sebuah mental note… jangan pernah makan membelakangi pintu masuk kalo nggak mau berakhir keselek ato cegukan!

-end-

Omake! XD

Saat Taka sibuk dengan Yamato…

Jepret!

Hiruma dapat foto oke buat dijadiin BlackMail… muahahaha


End file.
